1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a windproof rolling curtain window in the field of architectural components, in particular, to an integrated rolling curtain window which could be universally used and adapted to different profile windows.
2. Related Art
The window curtain is such a curtain made of cloth, bamboo, linen or plastics that could be used for shielding sunshine or adjusting the indoor light intensity. The conventional window curtains are generally mounted at the inner side of the windows or at the outer side of the windows by additionally setting a window curtain cover. The window curtain cover stands in front of the surface of the window, which destroys the overall window appearance.
A conventional window with a window curtain, for example, a multi-function rolling curtain screen window as described in the Chinese Patent Publication No. 2183437Y, includes a window cover and guide rails vertically connected to the window cover. It is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 that the window cover is projected from the front surface of the window.
For example, a heat insulative window curtain described in the Chinese Patent Publication No. 2353276Y, includes a roll-up drum and guide rails. It is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 that the window cover is also projected from the front surface of the window.
In order to address the problem that the window curtain has to be mounted onto the window twice and the window curtain mounted as such destroys the overall window appearance, an integrated window is disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. 103352638A, in which the curtain window is integrated with the window frame. In the process of installation, the integrative window curtain and window curtain is directly mounted into a preoccupied space, which addresses the problem that the widow and the window curtain have to be mounted twice. However, in such an integrated window, the window curtain could be only integrated with the window frame with a particular shape, for which the cost for replacement is increased and the convenience for maintenance of the window is decreased.
In a protection door and window having an embedded rolling curtain as disclosed in the Chinese Patent Publication No. 2839534Y, a casing is formed to conceal the rolling curtain by fixing plates in front of and beside the top of the window frame, and chute slots are disposed on both sides of the window frame, so as to address the problem that the beauty is affected by projection of the window cover from the window surface. Even though such a solution improves the beauty of the window and window cover, the window cover is till mounted on the front surface of the window as shown in FIG. 1, for which the thickness of the window is increased. When said window is mounted in a building, the thickness of the wall of the building used for mounting the original windows would be increased accordingly. Additionally, after the window and window cover are encapsulated twice, the window cover could not be conveniently removed or maintained, and the window cover can only be maintained after the encapsulation plate is dismantled.
In a novel integrated hard curtain window as disclosed in the Chinese Patent Publication No. 20235171U, the window, window cover, screen window are seamlessly integrated with each other in such a manner that they are fixedly connected. However, such a configuration imposes a strict limitation on the style of the window, window curtain and window cover, and thus largely decreases the adaptability and convenience in transportation and storage.